Kage Boushi
by Artic Flames
Summary: After being exiled by the Leaf, Naruto's once bright personality changes.5 Years later,Naruto has a reunion with his old friends on a mission. The problem is, they're the targets.How will they stand against the Kage Boushi, the Crimson Shadow?


1

R&R please :D

2nd Fic, Bear with me please(First one was bad :[)

Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto

**Kage Boushi**

Chapter one, Banishment

Pain.

Heartbreak.

Betrayed.

Bitter.

Hate.

Anger.

So many emotions, running through his mind as he stood before the council.

"You, Uzumaki Naruto, are to be banished from Konohakagure no sato, for causing Uchiha Sasuke to defect.You are to be killed on sight if you are spotted anywhere in a 200mile radius of this village."

Flash back

_Sasuke laughed as he plunged his Chidori through Naruto's lung, as Naruto avoided killing him with his Rasengan. "To think, a dobe like you could even HOPE to defeat me. If you live, get stronger. Get strong enough to call yourself my rival. Goodbye._"

_Naruto's eyes lost a little bit of its shine, "I failed again…."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_You bastard! You promised me, YOU PROMISED ME that you would bring him back, but where is he now? HE'S WITH OROCHIMARU! I should have never believed.. I should have never believed in a dobe like you!"_

_With that, Sakura slapped him_ _and ran away, her tears shining in the afternoon sun. Naruto's eyes dulled a little more, once again._

End Flashback

Tsunade just sat there and watched, with unshed tears, as her surrogate brother's once sky blue eyes, were now red, like an ocean of gleaming crimson blood, its shine completely gone.

Naruto gave out a feral growl and left. As he left the council room and Hokage tower, the villagers did nothing to hide their glee. Some even taunted him. Naruto had enough. Every word, every insult, every beating, it all flooded his memory. The council members could hear the screams in the village. As they looked out to see many dead villagers and a streak of red leaving the village.

Gone was his smile, his warm watery blue eyes, his bright yellow hair.Uzumaki Naruto died that day, and the Kage Boushi was born.

BREAK

**5 years later**

His once exuberant blue eyes, now a dull contrast. His clothes stained with blood, he ran like a shadow accross the paved hallways. He had been assigned to kill a rich underworld market manager, but he ran into a little trouble, if you would count several A class ninjas 'a little trouble'.

Over years Naruto's personality drastically changed, once was the innocent ball of energy, was an icecube of cold and seriousness. His goal had changed, as well as his look. No longer washe wearing any disturbingly bright clothes that yelled 'kill me' but all black traditional garb. His Headband had not the symbol of the leaf, but the Kanji for Death. He carried himself with a grace only achieved by masters, and had his face covered in a shroud of shadows. His dream taken away with the banishment, he went for the next best thing. To be the strongest ninja.

Making his way out of the target's underground base, he swiftly moved through the alarms, slitting each guards neck with surprising skill. As soon as he was done, he would melt into the shadows, unseen by anyone. His grace with speed and stealth and his kill and mission records had earned him the name 'Kage Boushi', or Crimson Shadow. All his assassinations were clean, and no witnesses were left alive. Many people had come to fear him, and yet none were allowed to see his face.

Finally out, he raced towards the base. Naruto was under the service of a generous group, who had no official name, but were feared none the same.

"Good job Boushi, your next mission is to kill a team of Konohagakure shinobi that have been rumored to be spying and gathering information on us. Do you accept this mission?

Naruto, with a mask of indifference, let a hint of insanity glint in his eyes. The group had a knowing smile on their face, knowing the mission would be a success. All he said before he left was, "Let the blood flow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked it.

Also, I need a translator for the technique(jutsu) names, since I cant seem to find one. Email me the website please :D Ty. Once again, Read and Review please.(Constructive critism plocks, no Flames TT)(Yeah, its short, I know)


End file.
